1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for protecting batteries, and more particularly to a method for protecting a battery in an electronic device from overheating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-sized high-performance batteries are already being applied to many kinds of portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones and digital cameras, due to their high energy density and rechargeability.
However, despite technological advances, small-sized high-performance batteries may still cause damage to portable electronic devices or explode when in operation due to overheating. As such, some portable batteries have built-in battery protection methods. One of the most popular battery protection methods used, is setting a battery cut-off temperature. Specifically, for built-in battery protection methods in batteries, when the battery temperature of a battery ascends to a cut-off temperature, the battery will immediately shut-down and protect itself from overheating and damage.
Nevertheless, the method for setting the battery cut-off temperature abruptly shuts-down the portable electronic device, which may result in inconvenience to the user or damage or loss of programs or processing files.